1714 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events • January to July — The Scriblerus Club meets. The group includes John Gay, Thomas Parnell, Alexander Pope, and Jonathan Swift. Works published Colonial America * John Danforth (poet), "A Poem, Upon the Much Honoured ... Mrs. Maria Mather", English, Colonial AmericaLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press Great Britain , painted by Charles Jervas sometime from 1713-1715]] * William Diaper, An Imitation of the Seventeenth Epistle of the First Book of Horace''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Laurence Eusden, A Letter to Mr. Addison, on the King's Accession to the Throne * Abel Evans, Prae-existence: A poem, in imitation of Milton * John Gay: ** The Shepherd's Week (pastoral)Grun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 326 ** The Fan * Samuel Jones, Poetical Miscellanies on Several Occasions * Alexander Pope, The Rape of the Lock: An heroi-comical poem, first edition in an enlarged, five-canto form (see also Miscellaneoous Poems and Translations 1712 * Nicholas Rowe, Poems on Several Occasions * Jonathan Swift, The First Ode of the Second Book of Horace Paraphras'd, published this year, although the book states "1713" * John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester, The Works of John Earl of Rochester. Containing Poems, On Several Occasions: His Lordship's Letters To Mr. Savil and Mrs. * * with Valentinian, a Tragedy. Never before Publish'd together, London: Printed for Jacob Tonson, posthumousWeb page titled "John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester (1647 - 1680)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved April 11, 2009. Archived 2009-05-02.* Richard Steele: ** Editor, Poetical Miscellanies, including pieces by Alexander Pope, Thomas Parnell, Thomas Tickell, John Gay, Thomas Wharton, Edward Young and Richard Steele himself ** Editor, "Written by a lady", The Ladies Library, anthology sometimes attributed to Mary Wray, to Steele and to George Berkeley ;Anthologies Other languages * Antoine Houdart de La Motte, an "improved" version of Homer's Iliad, with a preface critical of the poet; FranceFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 437, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 - Kristijonas Donelaitis, Lithuanian poet (died 1780) * November 13 – William Shenstone, English poet (died 1763) ;Also: ** Georg Luis (died 1792), German ** Elias Caspar Reichard (died 1791), German Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Paul Whitehead (poet) * Nozawa Bonchō 野沢 凡兆 (born c. 1640), Japanese haikai poet * Jerolim Kavanjin (born 1641), Croatian poet * Walter Pope (born 1627), English astronomer and poet * Benjamin Tompson (born 1642), English Colonial AmericanBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry